


A Snowy Surprise

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry taking Draco sledding for the first time, which includes a lot of clinging and screaming by Draco, a la the Fiendfyre rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Surprise

Harry couldn't suppress a smirk. Draco's tone was impatient; he hated not knowing what was going on, and Harry was enjoying it thoroughly. He glanced over his shoulder, almost laughing when he saw Draco's red face and the disgusted sneer on his face. "Hmm?" he asked angelically.

Draco gave him a glare. "Where are you taking me? If you don't tell me this instant, I'm going to Apparate back home. Don't think I won't. You know I hate surprises, especially if they involve walking in this bloody waist-high snow!"

Harry turned around, looking at him as he continued his way up the hill backwards. He had to raise an eyebrow, though, since the snow in question barely reached their ankles. "Don't be like that," he said cheerfully. "You actually _love_ surprises, even if you'd never admit it, and you'll like this. I promise. Besides, fresh air and exercise is good for you."

Draco muttered something under his breath, then reached for a handful of snow and threw it at Harry. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Harry said, ducking in time to avoid the snowball. His grin widened; he couldn't wait to see Draco's reaction to his little surprise.

Fortunately, they reached the top of the hill a couple of minutes later, or Draco would've given up on him, Harry was sure. His cheeks were flushed and he was out of breath, and Harry made a mental note to take him out for a walk more often – he didn't want to risk turning Draco into a couch potato. He needed to stay flexible for their nightly experimentations.

"Now what?" Draco asked impatiently, looking around as if he expected something to jump out at him. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cold nose before reaching into his pocket and unshrinking the sleigh. He glanced up, watching Draco's face.

Draco stared at the object blankly, then gave Harry a questioning look. "What am I supposed to do with an old piece of wood? Potter, if this is your surprise, then–"

Harry silenced him with a kiss, then gave him a grin. "Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit _down_ on it," Harry repeated, folding his arms and waiting for Draco to obey. Draco gave him a wary look but finally complied, sitting down on the wooden surface of the sleigh. "Now what?"

"Now," Harry said with a grin, swinging his leg over it and sitting down in front of Draco. He took the other boy's arms and wrapped them around himself before continuing, "hold on."

He pushed them off, and a moment later, they were sliding down the hill, the cool winter air caressing their faces. Draco's arms tightened around Harry instantly and a high-pitched shriek left his mouth as they took off. Harry closed his eyes and sighed happily, enjoying the ride while Draco clung to him, screaming and cursing.

When they arrived at the foot of the hill, the sleigh got stuck in the deep snow, sending them face-first into the fresh snow. Harry laughed and sat up, brushing the snow off his face, then laughed harder when he saw Draco sitting in the snow as well and looking seriously pissed off now.

"I hate you, Potter!"

Harry giggled. "No, you don't. Don't be such a bloody baby. You have to admit that it was fun."

"I'm not a baby! And it wasn't fun at all. You didn't warn me – I wasn't prepared. And – hey! Stop it!"

Harry threw another snowball at Draco and grinned as he crawled over to his boyfriend who was now almost entirely covered in snow. He knew his behaviour was childish and silly but he couldn't help it. "Come ooon, admit it. You liked it."

"No, I didn't," Draco protested, pushing Harry away. Harry, however, was insistent and soon tackled Draco and pinned him to the ground.

"Yes, you did," he breathed, grinning down at him. He could see a smile tugging at the corners of Draco's mouth, but of course the git was too stubborn to admit anything.

"I didn't," Draco continued. "And if that was your idea of fun, you're seriously twisted."

"You think so, huh?" Harry asked with a grin, bringing his face closer to Draco's. "Let go, Draco. Have some fun sometimes. You'll become like your father if you don't allow yourself some fun every once in a while. Besides… if you slide down with me again, I might just show you just _how_ twisted I am, later." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows, licking his lips seductively.

Draco glowered up at him, then finally sighed. "It wasn't fun. And you only enjoyed it because I was holding onto you all the time. Pervert."

Harry's grin softened into a smile, and he finally managed to make Draco return it. "Maybe. It's a definite possibility," he murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Draco.

Draco sighed and slid his arms around Harry, returning the kiss gently.

"So… wanna go again?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

" _Yes,_ Potter."

"I love you."

"No, you-," Draco started to protest, then blinked and shook his head, sighing heavily. "I love you too."

"Really? Prove it," Harry said. "Let's go for another round."

Draco looked less than happy but sighed in agreement. "Fine. But I get to top tonight."


End file.
